Haunted Mirror
The Haunted Mirror is a foe and a summon in . They are mostly found in the Mystic Woods and various endgame areas. It is a member of the Mirrors enemy group. Appearance The Haunted Mirror, as the name implies, is a mirror. it has a retangular shape and a brown frame with bones on the corners and small skulls on the top corners. Two small black eyes can be seen in the middle if it's not broken. Overview The Haunted Mirror reflects only magical damage received. The Haunted Mirror mostly uses magical attacks, and can inflict both and to dish out more damage with subsequent blows. Except for its breaking attack, it only uses single target attacks. A strong magical attack like Judgement can work fine if it breaks the mirror, but otherwise one should stick to effective physical attacks. Matt, Anna and NoLegs all have physical skills to exploit the biggest weakness without getting any damage reflected. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 25% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Shadow Bite |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 37 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Dark |Element%3 = 100% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Invisibility |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack5 = Glass Shard Volley |Target5 = All |Power5 = 29/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Breaks the mirror. |Attack6 = Reflection |Target6 = Random |Power6 = Varies |Type6 = Magical |Acc6 = 99999% |RdF6 = 10% |Crit6 = 0% |Notes6 = Only triggers against magical attacks. Power is equal to % of Max HP lost by the attack modified by a multiplier based on difficulty (0.2x on Zero, 0.4x on Easy, 0.7x on Normal, 1x on Hard/Endless and 1.5x on Epic); will not trigger against attacks that heal the mirror. Element is the same as the attack's, with 100% element degree (even if the attack itself was only partially elemental). Will not trigger if the attack breaks the mirror. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the mirror is broken → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Broken → Bash; * If Berserked → Glass Shard Volley; * <39% HP → Glass Shard Volley (4/8), Bash (1/8), Shadow Claw (1/8), Shadow Bite(1/8), Invisibility (1/8); * Otherwise → Bash (1/4), Shadow Claw (1/4), Shadow Bite(1/4), Invisibility (1/4). * Invisibility becomes Shadow Claw if the selected target is Invisible. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Spider Gown (female armor). |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes